Night We'll Never Forget
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Fran and Bel met one night when Fran was being attacked. The next night, Fran's apartment was burned down, leaving him homeless. Bel has a killer idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Night We'll Never Forget. ~ **

* * *

><p>My heart hasn't stopped beating since he appeared in front of me, I bit down my lip and stared at him with extreme curiosity. Blond unkempt hair covering his eyes and sticking out in different directions, a black and purple striped shirt hugs his average built body, he holds in his fingers a few silver knives that glint off the light of the moon above us, a strange and twisted smirk stretched his lips and his white teeth gleam.<p>

The blood and his smile creeps me out, all in all, I was grateful he came to my rescue even though I'm sitting in a puddle of dirty water in a dark slit beyond the large plaza of the city. I was walking home from the store since I suffer from chronic insomnia from time to time, I go for walks to clear my head.

While it was another usual night of not being able to sleep. I decided to walk to the store, heading down an alley until I was ambushed, they were tall, skinny and were unfortunately stronger than I was. Punching me a few times and kicking the side of my body until I let out pained groans.

Unexpectedly, knives cut the air and stabbed the jerks who were beating me up, the spat and croaked until they fell to the ground, unconscious or dead, I didn't want to know. And there he was, smiling as he walked closer and closer towards me, holding more blades in his hands while I couldn't figure out the next words to say.

With a chill sarcastic laugh, he said, "You owe me, peasant, for saving your pathetic little life." Completely amused by the predictable he put me in, while I wasn't so much. I huffed and stood up, I frowned at my spoiled food in the puddle of blood and water.

"Thanks.." I muttered under my breath, not exactly knowing what else to say to this man. So I turned away, about to walk off until I felt his hand grab my shoulder and twist me around, slamming my back into the brick wall, I groaned and he laughed.

"You aren't getting away that easily, peasant. Buy me supper, I'm hungry," He said and all I could do was stare at his pathetic smile and then I noticed the sparkling small tiara hanging off one side of his head.

I looked back at his face and tried to distinguish his eyes, but I couldn't see them. "Are you a chick?" I asked abruptly, it came out bored and not exactly enthusiastically. His smile dropped from my brash comment and he seemed incredibly disappointed, I wondered if everyone he saves does what he wants, like some spoiled brat.

I reached up and gripped his wrist that was holding onto my shirt and pulled his grip away, I gave him a fleeting smile before turning to leave again. Then I heard him growl out incomprehensible words, "You stupid fucking.." He didn't finish, but I felt something dig into my shoulder, I stopped at the edge of alley, my hand on the brick wall as I felt my fingers twitch from the sudden pain.

Looking back, I could see three sharp knives embedded in my shoulder, I reached with my hand and tore them out, flinging them into the puddle next to my spoiled food. Once I got them out, I glanced at my hand and noticed red thick liquid on my finger tips.

I didn't bother looking back at the strange blond haired boy, then I entered the light and left through the crowd.

**.**

**Belphegor.~**

**.**

The slim haired green boy left without another word and disappeared in the enormous moving crowd, hidden by bright illuminous lights. Belphegor stayed in the dark alleyway, staring blankly at the puddle where he flung the knives in, blood discolored the water.

Bel felt shocked and surprised, the knife that was embedded should have killed him, or at least put him down, however, it did nothing but tear his clothing and leave a small trickle of blood on the tip of the knives, the boy seemed unaffected by the attack.

He curved his lips into a smile and turned away, not even bothering to pick up the knives. Instead he walked into the brightly streets, the crowds of humble people and wandering drunks until he arrived at a gloomy mansion with broken street lights.

He walked inside and heard nothing until he came closer and closer to the kitchen where he could hear horrible yelling. The lights of the kitchen were turned on and a few people were occupying the table chairs, a small hooded fellow fell to the ground when Bel walked in, his dull eyes said nothing of what just happened, there were also dark blue triangles underneath his eyes.

"Belphegor," He muttered unhappily.

"Mammon," Bel greeted and walked past him, not bothering to help him off the kitchen floor.

"Voii!" A tall silver haired male screeched, "Bel! Where the hell were you?" He asked, holding a sandwich in his hands that was being destroyed by his tight grip. Next to him is a happy blond named Lussaria, the other is a black haired male on the other side named Xanxus.

"A walk," Bel answered with a smile, but it instantly fell when the green haired boy flashed in his mind. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, almost wondering where he could find him and deal with him before his mind exploded.

"I see something is wrong," Lussaria came up beside him, a large content smile upon his face. Bel growled and pushed him away while everyone else glanced at him, not of worry, but of curiosity.

"It's nothing," Bel said irritably, walking towards the kitchen door to head up towards his bedroom. Mammon didn't say or look at him when he bumped into him and everyone else fell back into their noisy ways.

While Bel headed for the grand staircase, his hands tucked in his jean pockets while he thought most of his victims usually comply with what he wanted, even when a knife is thrown at them in an act of aggression, but this kid did nothing and walked away with no care in the world, now that is strange.

Also, it very much amused him.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Notes]<strong>

Hello. I have edited this chapter. 4/26/14

Please enjoy.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

Hey. Thank you soo much for the reviews, Makes me happy! :)

There are some swears in this chapter. LOL. But when is there aren't. ahah!

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fran's P.O.V.<strong>

After the encounter with the creepy blonde. I headed to the grocery store to get something to drink and eat, afterwards I headed back to my apartment.

I bought a one liter Pepsi, a bag of Doritos and a few candies. As I walked down the darkened street with my plastic bag, hoping a little I wouldn't have to encounter someone else that strange, ever.

I felt better when I saw my apartment, walking inside and climbing the stairs with bad lighting. There's a man in the hallway, smoking, playing with his lighter. I walked by and grab the keys around my neck and unlock my door, when I walked in, everything was silent. Closing the door and placing my food on the table.

I headed for my bedroom, taking clothes from the dresser and I quickly took a shower so all the stench could be off my body. Blood and cold dirty water, yuck.

When I finished my shower, I slipped on my PJ's which were black shorts and a dark green shirt, I grabbed my junk food off the table and came into my bedroom, shutting the door and sitting on my bed. There was a TV in my bedroom, sitting on the dresser that was across from my bed, I grabbed the remote that was under my pillow and turned the TV on.

I started chomping away once I opened my Dorito bag.

I thought of that psychopath, it's a bit strange for someone to do that. Kill like it's a everyday thing, and then ask for something from the one you saved, sure he saved me but I'm not rich to buy him supper.

Why would someone like him try and play princess anyway?

After awhile I fell asleep. My eyes became heavier as I felt comfortable on my bed, as everything became silent and darker.

**~ Dream.**

_Light blonde hair and his smile, the shimmer of his knives against the lights._

_He took my breath away when he killed them, his smile wider as the blood was splattered on his clothing._

_"Ushhishii~ Now you owe me, and you'll never get away," He said as he touched my jaw._

_Feeling myself shiver in the cold dirty water that I sat in, but I still felt content and calm._

_He leaned closer as I tried to find his eyes. And instantly he plunged de-_

**~ End of Dream.**

I sat up and in shock, panting hard as I held my chest that hurt.

I had a dream about him.. A fucking dream.

I looked out my window, it was still dark out but I smelled something interesting but yet not really. Getting up and quickly changing my clothes, thats when I went to check it out.

Something was burning...

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor's P.O.V.<strong>

I stayed up all day thinking about him, and trying to think of an idea to get him from my mind. I have never thought of anyone this long before, at least someone who stayed alive.

I was then terribly confused.

Then all of a sudden my bedroom door was pushed open, Squalo and Lussaria walked in. "Voi! Why don't you go see him!" Squalo yelled as he leaned against the wall.

Lussaria on the other hand sat on my bed, squealing to himself. I raised my eyebrow though, "So, you're inlove Bel! What's his name" He asked, I playfully gagged. Where the hell did they get this idea from? And when did they decide to walk into a prince's room without knocking, did they think they owned the place? Did they want to die early?

"Why do you think it's a male?" I asked them, but Squalo scowled.

"You haven't dated a female for awhile, so everyone thought it was going to be a male this time," Lussaria said blankly but then squealed again, in which I had to block my ears with my hands.

"No, no, no. I take women, not men." I growl as I got up from my bed and left the room, the other two followed by they went a different way. Hearing them murmur words I'd rather not here.

_'Denial?'_ Lussaria asked.

_'Possibly, damn fucking trash!'_ Squalo muttered angrily.

Shaking my head, I passed by a room that their door was opened. I saw Mammon sitting on his bed watching TV, news. There was a apartment on fire.

"What happened?" I asked, my hands touching the door post, I couldn't help but smile as I heard screaming and sirens from the TV.

"Downtown. Apartment was set on fire," He said in his bored tone that is almost starting to piss me off. I shrug it off though and leave, heading to the main floor, once I slipped on my shoes. I left the Varia house.

Just to cool my head and my mind from that annoying green haired kid that still owes me.

**[To Be Continued.]**

* * *

><p><em>an: I hoped you liked this chapter! :)_

_Reviews are highly appreciative! LOL._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:.**

~ Thanks. :)

This may actually be one of the stories that will have a more successful relationship, instead of the others being dragged on. Lol. :p

I hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review**,_ no flames please._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Its been a few hours since he left the Varia house, angry and trying to find something to let off some steam. Thinking of how Lussaria and Squalo mentioned of a male.

"Tch, bastards" He muttered.

Belphegor saw a few females up ahead, laughing, giggling and talking amongst eachother, but as he walked by them he felt nothing. Maybe being attracted to a female was different or maybe he wasn't attracted to those females.

_'Did you hear about that apartment that was on fire this afternoon?'_

_'Yeah, everyone got out.'_

_'Thats good!'_

_'I walked by there, the entire apartment is destroyed and also.. there's a boy with green hair sitting on the sidewalk..alone'_

Voices of gossip, but once he heard the boy with green hair, it became more interesting. A smile came upon his face as he sprint down the street, remembering the address of when he came into Mammons room a few hours ago. Was the kid really there? Was that really his apartment?

He started to get butterflies in the his stomach, unknown but only thought of it as excitement.

As he ran he finally came to the apartment, and as thought he saw him.

Black jeans, dark green shirt with a black sweater and black shoes. He was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the burnt down apartment, his green hair in his face as Bel walked closer and closer.

"No home kid?" He spoke up and when the green haired kid looked up all Bel saw was nothing.. Simply nothing. He was emotionless as the boy bit his lip.

"Obviously stupid," He said as he got to his feet, eyes glaring hard at Bel who seemed rather startled. He didn't seem upset he had no home, he was upset he had to sit in front of an apartment until he got an idea where to live.

"Names Belphegor, but call me Bel" Bel introduced.

Fran nodded. "Fran.. " He muttered looking away. "What do you want?" Fran asked him.

But in a strange way he knew what Bel wanted, to annoy him since yesterday he didn't buy him supper.

"Now, now kid. I'm here for pay back," Bel said with a smirk, arm over the kids shoulder and holding him close as Fran tried to push him away.

Once Fran got the blond off of him he backed away a few feet so he could give each other enough space, either if Bel was going to throw knives or Fran was going to run the other way.

Bel smiled happily. "Why don't you come live with me?" And that simple question ran through Frans head, he was stunned at what he was just asked. This pychopath just asked him to live with him.

"What? NO!" Fran said bluntly, crossing his arms as the other frowned.

"You got nowhere to go so you might as well come sleep at my place," Bel said as he took out one of his knives and licked the tip, staring at Fran happily waiting for his reply.

Fran considered the idea but he didn't want to be in the same room as this pychopath. He barely knew him and the other day he was going to kill him. Unfortantantly Bel could see that Fran was having second thoughts.

"I have roommates, a few actually so I don't think I'll kill you in front of them. Although they are strange, one of them actually wants to meet you," Bel said but regretted what he just said. Fran raised his eyebrow.

"You mentioned me?"

Bel chuckled. "Shut up, lets just go."

As he turned, a smile came to his face as he knew Fran was following behind. It was a silent walk through the streets, they didn't talk the entire way there until Bel was happy to see the Varia house again.

"This is where you live?" Fran questioned as he came next to the blond. Belphegor nodded, "Yeah. It's called Varia, leader here is Xanxus, also don't say anything stupid if you want to keep on living," Bel said with a snide remark, which Fran shrugged and they walked into the house.

Everyone was in the living room while Bel walked in and everyone looked, but the surprising was the green haired with him. Lussaria went into a frenzy, running over to Bel and hugging the blond tightly.

"So you found him! Awwww, this is too adorable," He squrimed as Bel pushed him off of him. "If you even dare touch me again I'll kill you," He growled, while Lussaria ran back to the couch.

"Who is the kid anyways?" Squalo asked impatiently. Bel looked at Fran and smiled, "A stray cat, thought we needed a pet," He said while Fran glared at him.

"I'm not a cat, nor a stray or a pet either," Fran said apathetic while Bel laughed. "I was kidding, thought maybe you're more than a cat.. maybe some other pet... hmm.."

"Awww," Lussaria squealed again, "They're giving each other pet names."

Everyone groaned until Squalo hit him over the head. "Just give us a damn name before this idiot thinks of more gay terms!" He yelled furiously.

"Ushishi, this is Fran," Bel said with a smirk as he led Fran out of the room. "Lets go check out your new room," Bel said pointing at the stairs as Fran nodded and walked up first, Bel couldn't stop chuckling at what Lussaria was rambling on earlier.

"Am I supposed to be here?" Fran asked timidly and worried. Bel shook his head, "Of course, everyone downstairs didn't reject you being here. They're all happy your here, somewhere inside.." Bel muttered the last part as they walked down the hallway.

Fran didn't much enjoy himself too much, to even that a killer is right behind him. "Right here.." Bel said stopping him grabbing Fran's shoulder, he opened the door and it was just another normal room.

Queen size bed, a TV, dresser and a long window on one side, there was also a bathroom.

"Really?" Fran asked astonished. Which Bel felt a bit happier he got a reaction out of him.

"Yepp, your own room." Bel said, pushing Fran into the room. "But.. also.. you gotta take me out for dinner, since I did save your ass yesterday," Bel stated, which Fran just simply nodded; Bel's smile faded as he became more confused about Fran more and more.

"Alright then, there should be clothes in the dresser so get changed, we leave in twenty minutes." Bel cheerily said as he left the room and closed the door.

Fran sighed and thought maybe this was all a dream, sitting down on the bed he breathed in and smiled. But his thoughts came back to Bel, in which Fran had no money to treat him for anything...

What was he too do?

**...**

**[TBC]**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

-**x**-

I opened the drawer and took out a few clothing inside, all black and then I walked into the bathroom to change. When I was done, I was wearing black jeans with a black belt, a black v-neck shirt and leather black jacket with white socks.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Wondering how I'm going to tell Bel-senpai about my money that burned in the fire, even my credit cards were gone also. Which was a big shame, I had nothing left. And what if I tell him and he kicks me out, even takes the clothes back..

When I was becoming rather nervous, biting my nails; a knock at the bedroom door scared me so bad I was about to fall from the bed. But it was just that blond gay weird guy from downstairs.

He squealed and shut the door, I felt myself twitch as he came to my side with a big smile on his face. Grabbing my hand as he took something out from his pocket with a low chuckle he placed a few bucks in my hand.

Wait.. I should say not - a few bucks- but at least two hundred dollars. "Take it for your date with Belphegor," He chuckled when he had said that, I nodded not wanting to say it wasn't a date or he'll take it back. I felt rather nervous and paranoid someone was going to take something nor kick me out, I wasn't going to have that at the moment.

I got up and thanked him and ran out of the room, and instantly saw Bel-senpai coming up the stairs and waving with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Lets go," I freaked, running over to him and grabbing his arm, pulling him down the steps. He grabbed his shoes as I did the same.

"Whats wrong Froggy?" He asked me, I raised my eyebrow at the name but continued to run away from the Varia house. Creepy people live there, as well with the one I'm running with.

When we slowed down, Bel took the lead, hands in his pocket. I followed right after, wondering where we are going. "Let's go eat pizza Froggy," Bel called out, I groaned as I nodded. He took me to a pizza parlor, as we sat in one of the booths. I could swear I heard giggling from a few girls.

"What should we get?" He hummed. "Something good for a prince," Bel keeps murmuring nonchalantly, I looked at him when he said that. Staring then glancing at the small tiara on his head.

"You're not a prince," I said clearly, he glared at me. "You're a princess, stop getting mixed up," I stuck my tongue out and looked at the menu again. I could still feel those eyes on me and I was kinda scared to look. "Please stop looking at me idiot-Bel-Senpai," I muttered.

Then all of a sudden he took the menu from my hands, slamming them down next to him. "I'm not an idiot, I'm a prince, not even a princess. So respect me," He growled, and some reason I wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"Okay.. currupt-prince-senpai," I muttered but he heard me anyways, all of a sudden I felt something. Sharp in my arm, I looked and found three of his silvering knives sticking from my skin. I pulled them out and stared at them, then I automatically broke them, hearing Bel-senpai gasp as I threw them under the table.

"An idiot-prince shouldn't be playing with sharp objects, he could cut himself," I chuckled, hearing Bel-Senpai growling, until the waitress came, but instead Bel grabbed my arm and pulled me out. Ignoring the girl as we left the pizza parlor, he wouldn't stop pulling me down the street.

"What's wrong Bel-Senpai? Mad cause I broke your toys?" I asked him.

Then finally we stopped, I looked and noticed it was my burned down apartment building. "Kicking me out already?" I muttered to myself, unhappy about it.

Bel was laughing from behind me. "Die for all I care," he said and turned away, I watched as he disappeared.

I sat down where he found me a few hours ago, listening to nothing but the cold wind and the people coming closer and closer.

"Hey kid," one of the bigger gruff looking men said, I looked. "What?" I asked him. "You want to drink?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bel's POV.<span>**

"You left him!" Lussaria yelled.

Once I got home, all I get is complaints and yelling.

"Yes, I left that stupid kid," I mumbled sitting down on the couch.

"Why?" Lussaria asked. I shrugged as I stared at the TV, that brat insulted and annoyed the fuck out of me. No way in hell I'm going to keep him here, fricken stupid ass-

"Go get him Bel," We all turned around, and Xanxus was the one that spoke. I felt my mouth twitch at his request, getting up from the couch and sullenly walking over to the front door.

"I'll bring him back half-dead," I told them and left.

I ran down the familiar steets, when I came to his apartment; he wasn't there. "Damn, where the hell are you?" I growled, thats when I spotted two unusual things. A bottle of whiskey and a necklace of a frog. I quickly grasped the necklace and ran the street, looking around and asking people if they saw him.

Until a women said she saw him with three older men, he seemed to be drunk. "Damn it," thats when I saw Fran's jacket, it was laying in a puddle of water and blood.

I rolled my eyes. "Great, just great," I kept running until I finally saw them. It seemed like they got Fran drunk and he was talking nonsence, I walked angrily over to them, quickly slashing up the men.

"Stupid.. B-bel Senpai... I was haviing fun," He murmured, I caught him before he fell over.

"Stupid-" I didn't know exactly what to call him, I remembered the necklace around my wrist. "Stupid Frog, get to your feet," I muttered unpleasently.

"Frog?" He giggled unaffectionatly as he touched my bangs. "Can I see your eyes?" He asked, but I ignored his request and carried him over my shoulder, he was surprisigly thin and very light.

Instantly as I walked through the streets, ignoring the peoples watchful eyes. Fran had fallen asleep over my shoulder, I was also very happy he hadn't thrown up on me either or I would have dumped him in a garbage can. Left him to die and tell the rest of the Varia he was kidnapped.

Once I made it back to the house I carried the useless frog to his room and placed him on the bed, without knowing it. I as well fell asleep next to him.

[** To be continued**. ]


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**

I love your reviews. Even how much I hate the chapter. Oh wells! :)

Im kinda tired at the moment, so please, be nice!

**Warning:** Foul Langauge!

I'll try to get these updates down quickly!

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone grabbing my shirt, I hadn't remembered much from last night. Only that Bel-senpai found me and I think he killed people, he seemed to be doing that alot lately.<br>He had carried me home but I don't remember anything after that. Now I'm laying on something nice and comfortable, except something next to me is pulling on my shirt. I was kinda scared to look, I opened my eyes anyways and looked.

A mess of blonde hair, pale skin and a body sprawled out next to me, a hand on the buttom of my shirt; pulling lightly against it. "Bel-Senpai?" I muttered as I sat up, a low groan escaped as I felt stiff all over.  
>I nudged his shoulder but he hadn't woken up, only stirred to the side, I poked his head but nothing.<p>

I've gone tired of it and saw something extremely shiny that had fallen from his pocket.

A sharp silver knife, three of them next to his body. A grin came to my face as I grabbed one, holding it to his head but I thought it would be to harsh.

So I quickly backed up and threw the knife, hitting the side of his shoulder, he had jolted upwards and looked groggy from his sleep.

He growled when he had found the knife enbedded in his skin. Taking it out and noticing I was on the floor, and peeking under a pillow that I was holding with my hands.

"Damn Frog, why'd you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream of killing you," He sighed as he flopped down on my bed again, grabbing the blankets and dragging them over his slim body, blonde hair peaking out.  
>"Killing me? You mean kissing me and lovi-<em> Ow<em>, Senpai that hurt, I was only joking," I muttered as the knife went through the pillow and hit my forehead, a small trinkle of blood oozed out. I sighed when I noticed that bit. He growled from under the pillow.

"Don't annoy the prince, go wash that off," He grumbled. I obeyed and walked to the bathroom that was in my room. I flicked the light on and turned the facet as rushing water ran out, I quickly cleaned the blood off my forehead.

"I'm done Bel-Senpai," I drawled out as I entered the room again, shutting the bathroom door. Bel-senpai was still laying on my bed, pillow over his face and the blanket over his body.

"Senpai!" I muttered as I tore the pillow from his face, his eyes were closed but his hair was from his face. Too bad I couldn't see his eyes, but then again why would it matter.

"Leave Froggy, go eat breakfast. I think I can smell Lussaria's pancakes," He said as he rolled over, his hair going with him as he grabbed the blankets and covered himself yet again.

I sighed and left the bedroom, slamming the door just to annoy him. I walked down the steps quietly but that really wouldn't bother that loud mouths in the next room.

"**Vooii!** How come you woke me up you peice of trash!" The silver haired yelled at the blonde who was placing syrup on the table. "It's 8:30AM, eveyone should be awake," Lussaria said happily, turning around to the oven.

"Why isn't Xanxus here?" Levi asked as he shoved a few pancakes into his mouth, I was shy to enter the room with such loud imbeciles.

Lussaria chuckled. "I really didn't want to wake him," He said as he placed a few more pancakes on the table. "Frans awake," A small kid walked past me, pushing me slighlty into the room.

Lussaria squealed when he saw me, I ignored that and sat down across from the small child. "Good morning Fran, Mammon," Lussaria said, patting the both of us on the head, strangly I still feel disturbed of this man/women's affection.

Mammon ignored the guy and picked his pancakes then poured syrup and some raspberries ontop. I on the other hands grabbed two and used the chocolate syrup and picked some strawberries that were in a container.

"You have expectional taste, ushishi!" Once hearing that my fork was gone and it stuck into my strawberry, I groaned. "Stupid-senpai, thats mine," I took my fork back after he bit into the strawberry.

He sat beside me as he served himself quickly. I ate my food silently as I listened to the loud strange people around me.

Lussaria sat down next to Levi, he had looked at me and Bel but I thought nothing of it.

"How was your date yesterday? Well of course it turned out bad at first, but since the both of you slept in the same be-"

I spit my food out and noticed Bel-Senpai had done as well, he was shocked at what the gaylord had just said. "No way in fucking hell I would fuck Fran!" He said which I thought was pretty foul, I nodded though.

"Ditto, I would never do anything with Stupid-fake-prince," I said before a few knives flew at me, instead hitting the table and they had reached my hand, I looked at sighed.

"Next time I'll slice your finger off," He snarled.

I decided not to say anything in the mornings, at least to know that Bel-senpai wasn't a morning person while Lussaria was around.

"Alright, I was just kidding," Lussaria yelped as he started eating again.

I looked down at my food and shook my head. "I can't eat," I muttered, getting up from the chair and leaving the dining room.

When I came back to my room, shutting the door I had noticed a small note on the table next to my bed.

**- If no one can hurt you, nobody loves you.**  
><strong>If no one can break you. nobody can love you.<strong>  
><strong>If no one can change you, nobody can save you.<strong>

I didn't get it so I kept it for a bit, putting it underneath the bed as I laid down on the bed, hugging the pillow to my chest, I smelled a strange smell though.

"Great, Bel-senpai's scent is in this," I drawled out, throwing the pillow to the floor before curling up in a ball.

There was a knock at the door. "Voii! You and Bel are going out to get some groceries, don't complain!" He yelled through the door before stomping down the hallway.

"Trash, shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep!" Down the hall, Xanxus yelled.

"What the fuck, don't throw a fucking lamp, now we have to replace another fucking door," The man yelled.

It went on for at least ten minutes before my insanity was at stake, I got up and quickly ran down the steps. Only to be awaited by Bel who was smirking.

"Finally Froggy, thought you would have done suicide, I would have if those idiots went on for an hour straight," He said with a chuckle, I rolled my eyes as we left the Varia Mansion.

I nudged his shoulder as we were walking down the streets, a piece of paper in his hand. He glanced at me, "What is it?"

"How did you become to live in the Varia house?" I asked him.

Bel turned around. "Ushishis... Do you really want to know?" He asked sadistically, I knew this story was strange from the way he was excited.

I kinda regret asking.

[- **To Be Continued** -]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Blame the lack of sleep for the mistakes you'll notice.

:o

Anywho, you should already know what story he's going to tell! :)

**Review please. **No flames or Bashing!

p.s - the note is part of Kerli's songs. I just forgot which one! :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:**

**dobrox10** - _No problem, I'm just making it up since I never updated for months. :) The ideas are coming quickly also. Lol_.

**animegirl457** - _Thanks for loving this and Reviewing. :p_

~ I hope you enjoy.

Multiple chaps. - **_Sorry if its annoying!_**

**Read and Review.** _No flames or Bashing_. :S

* * *

><p>I followed close behind, Bel-senpai had finished telling me his story of how he came to be in the Varia household. Apparently he is a prince, frome some unknown area he hasn't told me, and that he killed his twin-brother, something about it being the best day of his life.<p>

"Was it really?" I asked him, he nodded with a smirk. "Of course it was, unlike a peasent; you wouldn't understand," He said with his usual 'Ushishi' chuckle.

Couldn't help rolling my eyes at this. Anyways, after he killed his brother he was punished by his parents, everyone in the kingdom knew of the blondes treachery, Xanxus was supposdly in the area and took a fasination in Bel-senpai. I seriously don't understand how anyone would even can look at Bel-Senpai, so Xanxus recruited him in the Varia house.

A house of killers.

We finally arrived at the store, he took out the piece of paper.

**- Eggs. Milk. Apples. Stake.**

Easy list for Lussaria, but the stake I'm not even thinking of carrying that. I just have to somehow persade Bel-Senpai to carry it, only if he is a man of being persaded.

I felt the cold air rush into me as we entered the store, I stayed by Bel-senpai as a lot of people rushed by us, he had grabbed a cart and for some reason; I could get the feeling he was ignoring I was with him.

I followed him to the dairy products, he grabbed three cartons of milk and headed over the eggs. I questioned why he was getting so much milk, but thought of the wild people I now live with, and how much Lussaria cooks.

"Do you usually grocery shop?" I asked him, curiously.

"Nah, but today is different," He mumbled as he grabbed four cartons of 12 dozen eggs. Placing them lightly in the cart, I somehow felt very uncomfortable as if someone were watching me.

Giggling; I turned and saw three females watching me. Smiling and had a very noticable blush on their faces, I irked as I looked away and scurried over to Bel-senpai.

I tapped his shoulder when he grabbed three bags chips that weren't on the list. BBQ, Salt and Vinager and Ketchup.

"I think those girls are stalking us," I whispered, glancing at the girls again who moved a bit closer. "Ushishi, not us Froggy, I think they like you," He replied enthusiastically, I gulped at his reply.

"This isn't a time for teasing Senpai, can you tell them to stop following us?" I asked him, he had looked at me in shock as I inched closer to him in fear. He flicked my forehead in which I winced at.

"Whats wrong with you? Have you ever been hit on?" He asked me, a grin widening on his face. "Or are you gay?" He muttered inching away from me, I glared at his stupid question.

"No, I'm just..Scared of the female species..." My answer was going straight to gay in Bel-Senpai's mind, he chuckled as he turned away. "Tell them yourself, I'm not your servant," He called back, disappearing from my sight when he turned.

Grrr, stupid Bel-senpai. I turned around and gulped as the girls were now in the clearing, probably happy that Bel-senpai left.

"H-Hi, I'm Tanaka," One of the girls came closer to me, she smiled cheerfully with her dark brown hair in the pony tail and those light blue eyes. I tried to smile a bit but it dropped.

"Fran." I said in a mutter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Belphegor's P.O.V.<span>** ~

I got the bosses stake and the rest of what Lussaria wanted. Also what I wanted, should I ask Froggy what he wants?

I looked around and noticed he wasn't following me anymore, I wonder if he told those girls to stop following _him_. I quickly bought the stuff and phoned in for a cab, I ain't carrying these home and I don't think Fran would help me if I did.

I waited outside with the cart, hoping the frog would notice I wasn't in the store any longer.

"Hahaa," I heard a short giggling as three familiar girls walked out, with a boy of mass teal green hair. He smiled radiantly at the girls, until I noticed something in his hand.

A chocolate bar, milk chocolate. He ate a piece as he talked normally to them, "Hey froggy, finally got over your fear?" I called out, he turned to me and gave a short nod before turning away.

I was slightly taken back by his distraction, the girls eyed me but looked back at Fran.

Who came strolling up to me with the same smile on his face, it was warm and comfortable. The smell of chocolate was intoxicating, "I'm going to hang back for a bit, alright."

Now that was a little strange even for Fran, a few moments ago he wasn't fine about talking with girls. Can someone really get over their phobia like that? Or did he just get comfortable with whatever, I know he hasn't about living with the Varia.

Then a yellow and black cab pulled up, I pushed the cart over to it and let the man do it himself. I glanced over to Fran and the three girls, they seem to be in a very serious conversation. Once the man had put all the groceries in the car, I gave one last glance over to Fran, he had turned but this time I saw something; something very strange lingering in his eyes.

He frowned in sadness, his eyes shown nothing then he looked away and I got into the car. Driving away from the speck of green.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fran's P.O.V.<span>** ~

He was gone. Simply gone and I exhaled at this, just to stay calm and to keep my nerves settled.

The three girls in front of me smirked maliciously, but I think Bel-senpai beats theirs.

"You killed our brother, and now you're going to pay," Tanako grabbed my wrist sharply and dragged me past a lot of people, the two girls were known as Hano and Selphia.

Fitting in the Varia house was nice, even to know I was among the killers. I didn't mean to kill their brothers, it was a very interesting accident. And to put it nicely it wasn't me who killed them, it was Bel-Senpai the first day of meeting him.

He killed them right in front of me and then asked for supper, I guess that night would be more memorable than what is going to happen.

They shoved me into a secluded back alley, I stumbled abit as I watched all three pull out knives. At this moment I kind of missed Bel-senpai but I had to deal with this. Even though it was _his_ fault.

Three other men came out a door in the back building, smiling as malicious as the girls. I gulped at what I was going to get that wasn't even my fault.

Tanako grinned as she lunged the knife at me, in a split second, all I could feel was harsh pain stabbing me everywhere.

**[-** TBC **-]**

**_Reviews are appreciated. No Flames please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

This has a bit of angst, whether or not you have a heart! :) Hehe, I actually felt sad.

**Warning:** Blood. Tears. OOC with Fran and Bel. :o

- I thought of this while listening to _Reflection - Mulan_!

I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will come quickly.

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing!**

* * *

><p>Lussaria gasped once Belphegor sat down at the dining table again.<p>

"You left him again?" He screeched, which Bel sighed as he placed his head on the table, hands over them as he tried to drown out the guys voice.

"I didn't leave him," He growled, annoyed that everyone in the house thinks that he's suppose to look after Fran, as if the kid was to young to be let out of the house. Froggy looked as if he was seventeen years old.

Mammon coughed. "Where did you leave him?" He asked, Bel looked up at the almost same monotoneous voice, he sighed; dreading the conversation's subject.

"Supermarket, he was talking with some girls," Bel replied before getting up and leaving the rest at the table, he went to his bedroom to rest, exhausted but he couldn't get the sad look on Fran's face, it pained him somehow, and he didn't even know why.

"Damn it, Fran please don't look like that." He muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>~ 0 ~ <strong><span>8:28PM.<span> _Fran's P.O.V._**

My hand weakling opened the door, I quickly walked inside, taking my shoes off as I panted and groaned. A tear almost falling down my cheek as I quietly walked up the stairs, it was so fucking exhausting.

"Voii! Lussaria you fucking bastard, make the food right!" The silver haired from downstairs yelled, while the other squealed. "Not my fault you brushed your teeth and started eating," He replied as something hard had smashed which sounds like a window.

"Trash, clean that up."

"FUCCCKKK!"

_Weird people._ I limped down the hallway, eyes blury with the aching and slowing pain that stroked my body, heat rising as I bit my lip hard just to keep myself from crying out. Not like anyone here would care, it would be any ordinary day finding a dead body, they probably throw me in the garbage or something and forget about me.

I couldn't help but groan as my heart hurt from just thinking like that, getting thrown out like nothing. _I am nothing aren't I?_

I dragged myself over to my personal bathroom, turning the light on and falling to my knees. "AAH! Fu-" I smacked my hand over my mouth just so no one would hear me.

The pain burned as I touched the facet, letting my teeth bit my lip from the cries. Hot lashing tears started falling from my eyes, my breath hitching while I watched the water poor into the tub, I plugged the tub and inhaled and exhaled.

Closing my eyes, laying my head on the tub as I listened to the water, blood dripping from my fingers. Once it was at a certian level I slowly and agonizing got undressed, and got into the tub, the clear waters contrast was turning into a light red color as the blood spreaded, tugging my knees to my chest.

I started to cry, and cry but not too loudly. Shaking, fingers digging into my knees, voice hitching and my eyes squeezed shut tightly.

~ **Flashback.**

_She had cut me deeply in my shoulder, tearing my shirt while the bulking man punched me hard in the stomach, I coughed up blood. The other two girls helped in as well, cutting my legs and arms, while the men kicked me._

_It gone on for at least fifteen minutes until one of the men who wasn't beating me, told the rest to stop. _

_"He had enough," He grabbed Tananko before she slashed my chest, the oozing blood burned as I cried out. _

_"No he hasn't, the fucking bastard will die for my brother, he has to die!" She screamed but he pulled her away, the others followed suit. The ending was hurting, I coughed up blood that poured down my face._

_I smirk appearing as I struggled to my feet. 'It was my fault in the end.'_

_I began walking home, it hurt as I bit back the tears, people noticed but I ignored them. All I knew; there was one place I had to go, one place I wasn't sure to call a home._

~ **End of Flashback.**

"Froggy?"

Last person I wanted to know what happened to me.

* * *

><p>~ <strong><span>Belphegor's P.O.V.<span>**

He was crying when I entered the bathroom, noticing his blood teared clothing that scattered the white floor.

Sitting in the bathtub, completely naked with blood floated around him and revealing scars and bruises all over. I couldn't help but gasp in shock, I was so fucking stunned at this.

He didn't look at me, as his voice hitched a few times and tears rolled down his face. He was shaking uncontrollably in the tub, hands hugging his knees to his chest, hands and arms covered with dry blood as well with his knees.

The bruises were placed as well on his knees and some on his chest, one on his jaw

I walked furthur into the bathroom, stepping over the clothing and bending down on my knees.

"L-Leave..." He shuddered, biting his lip which looked as if it were bit too long and too hard, the lip was already teared through as well.

I noticed his hair had blood in it as well, I reached in the water with my right hand and was shocked, pulling it out quickly.

"Fran, fuck sakes that's freezing! You shouldn't be in there," I angrily said, turning away to the closet and pulled out a white towel. He shook his head quickly and let his forehead touch his knees.

"Blood needs to be washed off." His timid voice was so different from his monotone one.

"Fran you need that treated, or the blood will keep on seeping out of you and you'll die from loss of blood," I quickly said, touching his shoulder but he gasped as he looked at me and I saw his stun reaction.

Pulling my hand away, it was covered in a minimum blood that was on his pale shoulder, a cut that was deep, he was biting his lip again as tears rolled down his face.

"It h-hurts... S-Senpai.." He muttered, voice hitching again. I sighed and wrapped the towel around him, taking him out from the water and into my arms, he cried in pain as he bit my shoulder.

"O-ow...Fran.." I growled but ignored the pain, his tears had touched my skin. Walking towards his bed and laying him down completely with the towel coming above his knees.

"I-I was b-beaten up. R-Remember those p-people you k-killed when w-we first met?" He asked me, grinding his teeth together as I watched his reactions. I was kind of amused by this since he never shown much emotion like this.

I nod, "What about them?"

"T-Those girls.. Wanted r-revenge," He said and sighed, exhausted from talking so much.

I got up and walked back into the bathroom, ignoring the blood on the floor and in the tub as I grabbed a wash cloth and another smaller towel from the closet. I also got some large and smaller bandaids, I poured warm water on both and came back to the Frog who was groaning in pain still, slightly moving around once in awhile.

I started with his feet, there was a bruise above his ankle that was bleeding, and a few more, noticing dry blood on his legs making a more swirling movement. So I started to wash the blood from his legs, hearing him whimper and trying to move his legs from me. But I quickly got them to stop moving by holding them done.

"Calm down, breathe Fran," I cooed gently as I lathered the cloth over his bruises and the dry blood, then placing nurmerous bandaids over them. Once I was done with that I looked at him, noticing he was breathing in deeply and then exhaling.

"It..H-Hurts.." He muttered, his eyes still closed but I could already tell he was ready to pass out.

Smoothing his soft hair as a warm smile came to my face. "I'll be back alright, sleep," I told him, covering him with his blanket and left the room.

They're going to pay for what they did.

**[-** TBC** -]**

_**Reviews are appreciated.**__** No flames or Bashing Please. **_

_**Next chapter will have Yaoi.**_

_**;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**~ - .x. - ~**

Knives, sharp and bright. They cut and make others bleed as I stared intently at my victims, smiling at the three girls who were struggling to get to their feet, but couldn't anyways, like I would let them try and scream.

The men here died once I came to the place, slitting their throats and torturing the girls. It was quite easy finding this place, wasn't so far from the grocery store.

"P-Please..Let us go," One of the girls whimpered, tears already pouring from her eyes, I crouched over her with a smirk and my knife dangling from my fingers.

"No," I quickly cut her throat as the other two girls screamed, once looking at them they had trembled.

"Now you know how Fran feels," I chuckled, slitting the other girls cheek slightly, her eyes widened at the pain as no sound came from her trembling lips.

"Is that really necessary?" I turned and saw Mammon walking towards me, a glum expression on his face like usual.

I nod and cut the girls throat, she'd fallen to the ground with a low thump. Mammon shrugged as he looked at the two dead bodies.

The image of the mutilated Fran, sitting in the cold bathwater with blood swarmed him, cuts dripping of oozing blood and his frail body trembling with those silent cries and the hitching of the voice, he was so much in pain that it hurt to see him like that.

"What about this one?" Mammon asked, I turned my attention to the last girl. She was staring hard at her two friends, shocked with no words coming from her mouth, she was trembling as well like Fran, but this was so much different.

But when I think about it, it seems almost the same, her brown hair over one eye, hand to her mouth.

"He.. K-killed my brothers, I had to d-do something," She pleaded with her pathetic attempt at an accuse. I walked over to her, bending down to glare at her, "Do something? Mourn that they died," I grasped her hair as she cried out again, tears running down her eyes.

Mammon sighed, "I'm heading home. Xanxus just wanted to know what you were doing," He muttered as he left.

"Also," I whispered, placing my knife to her throat, she shook uncontrollably, eyes staring back into mine. "Ushishi. It was me who killed your brothers," I said then I cut her throat deeply and dropped her body.

"Now... I have to go back and comfort a sad little froggy," I proudly said as I turned around and walked off as if nothing happened.

When I left the back alley, I touched my neck, pulling a chain from underneath my shirt; revealing a shiny green frog necklace. I smiled and continued on my way back to the Varia household.

**~ Meanwhile. Twenty minutes later.**

I entered Frans room again, sort've dark as I closed the door and strolled over to the other side of his bed, turning his lamp on. He was where I left him a few hours ago.

Laying on the bed underneath the blankets, I smiled warmly as I rolled over and tugged the blankets. Glancing at his pale body, the rest were covered by the white towel that was stained a dark red.

"Very.. Uncute," I muttered as Fran stirred in his sleep, groaning in pain as he rolled over, his eyes fluttered open and stared at me. "Bel-Senpai, can you get out of my room?" He asked, his deadpan tone had come back but his voice hitched after realizing he was still cut up and bruised, moving to his back again, he hissed, a deep breathe escaped his lips.

I leaned over, wanting to see the reactions from his face again.

"_Shishishi_~, Do that again Froggy," I said, a grin widening on my face, he glanced at me and shook his head. "Nuiscance, get out," He groaned.

"How about no, since you're in no condition to boss me around," I chuckled as I noticed some blood coming from his shoulder and streaming down his skin to his throat, I watched hungrily until Fran coughed.

"Are you alright Bel-Senpai, maybe an idiot-prince should get the fuck out," He snarled, I ignored his rude comment and leaned in closer, blowing on his cut, his voice hitched.

"W-What are you doing?"

Ignored.

I stuck my tongue out and licked the wound that oozed out more blood, and followed the trail, tasting the iron sweetness as I lightly bit on his neck. Fran choked out a groan of protest, he tried to swat my head away, but instead he made my crown topple off my head, I quickly grabbed his annoying arms and pinned them over his head.

Getting comfortable by crawling over him, my legs inbetween his own, spreading them slightly apart. I went back to kissing and licking his neck, small pants escaped, I noticed some more blood on his chest, tasting my lips before my slick tongue felt the wound.

"B-Bel-senpai, g-get off," He muttered.

My hands tightened around his wrists once he started to struggle, he squirmed but he had cried out from underneath me, small pants as he tightly shut his eyes.

I leaned in so close my lips were inches from his, a chuckle escaped my mouth as his eyes slightly opened. "I kinda like it when.. You're covered in blood," I whispered, hearing him whine as he tried to get away again.

"Nnh-" I placed my lips over his own, tasting the warmth and hearing his own protest, I licked his lips lightly until he opened his mouth obediantly, I quickly touched his tongue, sucking and swirling against it.

Hearing him moan, his body stopped tensing up.

I tasted the hot cavern, until I yelped, glaring at him when I pulled back. "You didn't have to bite my tongue," I muttered.

Fran panted, "I really did." He replied.

"Plus, you're kind of sexually assualting me while I'm injured, do you usually do this to people? _Pervert-Senpai_," He dragged on, turning his attention some place else, but I noticed his cheeks were flushed pink, smirking at this small revelation.

I let his wrists go as I leaned away from him on the bed. "Fine, but I think you should get the rest of you cleaned up," I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom again, taking out another towel and facecloth. Turning the facet on and soaking the facecloth with hot water.

When I came back into the bed, Fran was struggling to sit up, I smirked as I helped him. I started to clean off the blood that soaked his shoulder and neck, noticing a small bruise on his neck, grinning.

"Do you mind?" I asked, he had raised his eyebrow as I put him in that same position like before, licking the bruise and biting hard into his skin. This time he hadn't protested but a moan escaped his lips, as well with his hitched voice.

"Aaah - Okay senpai, you made your poin-Nnn-ah," Fran arched his back slightly as I sucked hard on the bruise, then quickly lifting him back into a sitting position.

Grinning as I licked my lips, staring at the bruise that now formed larger and more noticable. I cleaned Fran off who seemed still in a low daze, he watched as I rubbed the blood off and put more bandaids on.

After ten minutes of silence - well on my behalf while Fran groaned and gasped a few times. He had finally said something, "There's blood on you," I stopped when I heard that, I looked at him who seemed to be stunned.

"Bel-senpai.. Did you..?"

I got up. "Get yourself clothed, cya Froggy," I escaped quickly, slamming his door shut, my back to his door as I stood in the hallway. My fingers wandered to my neck, pulling the chain out and touching the frog necklace.

"Ushishishi..~"

**[-** TBC **-]**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

I won't be putting lemons. I'm not good with affection or stuff like that. I'm mostly only good with canon and mild-yaoi.

Sorry if this was bad! :o

**Reviews are appreciated.** **No flames or Bashing!**

**p.s - **_I really had a problem with this chapter. SO I would like to see how I did, probably won't write something like this again. AHahaha!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:.**

~ Thanks for reviewing! :) And yes, I had so many ideas in one day I had to type out 3 chappies. :3 Hope it made you happy.

I suck at the whole yaoi thinger, Lol. OH wells!

**Warning:** Fluff. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.

Hope you enjoy.

_**Read and Review,**_ **No flames**_! Or Bashing._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Week Later- Normal P.O.V.<span>**

"Sex isn't everything, Bel-senpai," Fran muttered, sitting at the dining table; swirling his fork in his potatoes and gravy.

"Ushishishi!~ Probably not to you Froggy, but the boss and Squalo seem to enjoy the concept," Belphegor said with a smile, he sat across from Fran, his plate already empty.

Lussaria squealed, he sat next to Bel, "Children such as yourselves shouldn't know things such as so, or have you tried.." The man had chuckled as Bel and Fran gaped at the smiling mad, Bel slammed his hands against the table and stood up, glaring at the man. The food in Fran's mouth was spit out as he glared as well.

"No fucking way!" Bel yelled, "Me and Froggy, never going to happen," Bel said as he threw a knife at Fran who dodged it quickly, he's been having this sixth sense when Bel was going to throw a knife, which came in handy.

"Do have to overreact you two?," Levi muttered, smirking at their reactions at the word 'sex' and their own names.

Fran sighed, he lost his appetite after Lussaria said those dangerous words, he had gotten up. "Alright, I'm going to bed," Fran said, Bel silently sat back down, eyeing Fran.

His souless eyes, those words which were so emotionless and his _skin._ Pale, but if the others knew, he still held the scars and the mulitple bruises that's now covered his body, Fran has been doing his best to hide them and heal as with.

Once Fran had left, Bel sighed and the entire room gone silent. Mammon has noticed something strange about Bel's reactions of late. He worries about Fran, every insult doesn't seem to hurt the green haired kid and he isn't mad that he hasn't stabbed Fran either.

It has been strange.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fran's P.O.V.<span>**

I felt the door click shut, my back to the door in the darkened room. A sigh came from my lips as I moved over to my bathroom, it was all clean. Last week when Bel helped me, I had felt a lot better but the putting on clothes thing kind of hurt.

Draining the water was sort of easy, had to wash the sides and the clothing on the floor were thrown out.

I stared in the reflection, noticing everything was fine except for the small fading bruise on my neck, remembering what Bel did too me made my cheeks warm, and heart race.

"Stupid senpai," I growled. "Ushishishi!~" I turned around and saw him, smirking in the doorway, how come he gets in and out of my room so easily, without noticing?

"What are you doing in here? Get out," I shooed him out, following behind. "I see it's still there," He muttered, grabbing my wrist as his other hand rubbed against the bruise.

His touch was tender and warm, the way he looked. Even though I can't see his eyes from underneath that hair, his lips show something, they were in a firm line, slightly parted as he stared at the mark he made. Upon me with no explantion, just it was small at first then he decided to make it larger. What am I? His toy?

"Frog, why is your face red?" He asked, the firm line turned upwards into a smirk, I slapped his hands away from me. "It's nothing, I think I'm getting sick," I lied, placing my hand on my forehead and walking over to the bed.

"You seem pretty healthy to me," He muttered, placing his hands behind his head in a tired action. I glanced outside and noticed the clouds were becoming so much darker. Biting my lip as my eyes couldn't stop staring, I didn't even hear Bel-senpai leave my room, not even the three knives that was sticking out of the wall next to me.

I hate storms. I hate them, I have no idea why, I kind of like rain but storms. They roar and never stop, so loud.

After a few seconds I was cowering underneath my blankets, biting my lip as I stared out the window. It had started raining hard, hearing the patting against the window was racing against my own heart.

I'm so pathetic.

Lussaria then walked in and I felt a lot more pathetic, I was happy that Bel hadn't followed through. The weird gay man noticed my huddling. "Fran, are you alright?" He asked me, I could hear him walking closer towards me.

I nodded. "Y-Yeah," I replied, tightly closing my eyes then I shook as the thunder started to appear. Great, I think I was quivering. Lussaria sat on the side of the bed, slightly pulling the blankets from my face.

"Come on Fran you can tell me," He said in a way to happy tone. I finally sat up, but having some difficulties, one the storm and two my bruises. Lussaria helped though as he noticed my struggle.

The way things were being handles, I just hope it doesn't get worse anytime soon.

Another large and bright thunder made me jump, a small whine escaped my mouth which was resulted by my hands slapping myself in the face, I inhaled deeply then exhaled. That's when I felt hands wrap around me and pulling me into this weirdo's chest, feeling him chuckle.

"It's alright," he murmured, rubbing my head as I closed my eyes, scared of the thunder but everything was slowly growing darker and darker.

Everything was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>**

Lussaria left Fran's room once the green haired boy fell asleep. Laying him down against the bed, head on the pillow and blankets over his sliglhty quivering body.

Once he shut the door, Bel came striding towards him. Confused when Lussaria had shut the door quietly, a smile on his face. "Hello Bel, you shouldn't go into Fran's room, he's sleeping at the moment," The man said with a chuckle, Bel raised his eyebrow.

"Sleeping? Guess that ruined my plans to throw him outside in the rain and lock the doors on him until he actually got sick, stupid lying toad," He muttered almost angrily but not convincing.

Lussaria sighed at his planned actions, "Fran's scared of thunder, so I don't think he'd like you throwing him outside in his own fear. Also, if you did he'd probably never come back here."

Once Lussaria had told Bel he left downstairs.

Bel on the other hand was quite shocked at what he just heard, afraid of thunder? That's weird, he thought as he opened the door of Fran's room, slipping in and shutting the door. The entire room was dark except from the small light from outside, a loud sound from the thunder had made Fran shudder. Bel creeped quietly on the bed, he felt the heat once he had placed the blankets over his body.

Fran laid on his side which was facing Bel, he curled up as his fingers held his own pillow as if it were a teddy bear. Bel watched as Fran slightly stretched then breathed out, once another loud noise from the thunder; it had made Fran jerk and tremble.

"_Beel_-senpai," Fran whined as he clutched the pillow, Bel who thought he was caught. "Stop stabbing me, I'm not a target." Another whine, which Bel noticed he _was_ asleep.

But quickly without Bel noticing, Fran had grabbed onto Bel's t-shirt after hearing another thunder crashing down. Bel gasped as he was so close to Fran's face, Bel unfortantly was struggling with Fran's fingers that were clutching his shirt.

"L-Let go," He muttered once he got the few fingers to unhook, but he was pulled foreward again once Fran rolled over. The thing that was pulling him was the necklace underneath his shirt, Fran's fingers accidently tangled with the silver chain, from Bel's sight he could already dee the small Frog pendant.

The chain was digging into the back of his neck, then Fran started to stir in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open, noticing something was next to him, he then felt pain in his fingers and once he looking down he noticed the frog pendant.

"Why do you have my-_Aah_!" He squeaked, once hearing another thunder crashing, Fran had moved forward into Bel's chest, holding him tightly. While Bel ignored the fact he was there and got his fingers loose.

"Finally," Bel said but groaned right after, another thunder striked again but much louder and Fran's body had jerked, which he accidently knee'd Bel. Fran trembled while Bel groaned as he was curling his body, almost holding Fran tightly against his body, holding Fran's back.

"S-Sorry.. Senpai," Fran muttered after realizing what was happening. He had tried to move away but Bel didn't let go, he only tightened his hold. Fran ignored that after a few more loud sounds from the clouds, his eyes closing as his fingers lightly held the frog pendant.

Bel on the other hand was fully awake, and very aware what was going on. He was holding onto the small green haired boy, he didn't know why he even held him, why he wouldn't let go and how come his heart was so calm.

Things weren't meant to be clear though.

**[-** TBC **-]**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**No flames or bashing please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**. ~ x ~ .**

Once the sun had brightly lit itself into Fran's room, on the bed nestled two bodies under the blankets. And even though it was supposed to be nice and sweet; unfortantly it wasn't.

Fran was moving, groaning and almost whining. A nightmare, reminding him from a week ago, the burning scars and bruises were barely faded from his pale complexion. He still had troubled dealing with the pain, but his facaded mask helped with that.  
>He moved over a bit, feeling a hand slip from his waist and onto the bed as he groaned; the blood that troubled his mind, kept flashing in his dreams.<p>

And the giggling of the two girls, the punches from the men. Suddenly Bel was in the dream, smiling almost wickedly, he grabbed Fran from the ground.  
>'Wake up!' He whispered gently against his ear.<p>

His eyes flashed open, a gasp coming from his lips as his body slowly fell off the bed. "Fran!" He heard his name, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up.  
>They were suddenly very close, Bel sighed and laid back down.<p>

"Do you not realize how much you kept me up last night?" He asked, Fran tilted his head at Bel. Wondering what he meant, then the nightmare flashed in his mind again.

He shook his head from the sudden headache that arose. "Kept you up? Why didn't you leave?" He asked as he sat up, fingers combing through his hair.

"Your bed is comfortable." His reply was muffled with Bel laid back down and cuddled with the pillow.

"Bel-Senpai.. please get out!" He drawled out, grabbing the blankets from Bel's body. But he slowly regretted that when Bel hurled himself at Fran, they both fell off the bed, Fran groaning from Bel's weight ontop of him.

"Froggy don't even try. I need my fucking sleep." Bel growled in his ear before getting up and laying back down, he had taken the blankets with him as well.

Fran however stayed where he was, sore from the impact and the bruises and some of the scars weren't healed yet.

After ten minutes, Bel got up and looked over the edge at Fran who was now staring at the ceiling. Trying his best not to tear up from the wounds that felt like they were opening up.

"Are you going to lay there forever?" Bel asked.

After a minute of Fran ignoring him, he rolled off the bed, catching him before he had hit the floor and came next to Fran.

Fran felt something warm over his body and realized it was a blanket. His eyes narrowed to Bel who had gone back to the bed to grab a pillow, and when he did; Bel lifted Frans head and he had one side of the pillow and Bel had the other.

"Bel.. what are you doing?" He asked him, but Bel said nothing as he laid down; rather close to Fran. Wrapping one arm over his waist and closing his eyes.

"Trying to sleep and not to worry about you." He confessed as he closed his eyes.

Fran ignored that and closed his eyes as well.

They both fell asleep.

But unfortantly they hadn't thought over the plan, when Lussaria and Levi entered the room.

* * *

><p><em>an: I haven't updated for awhile. And sorry for such a short chapter. Having writers block at the moment... :(_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames or bashing please**._


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! Have been busy with things.**

**I'm finally going to school! Yaay.**

**Anywho.**

**Warning: Some-what Yaoi.**

**Hope you enjoy. If not go away!**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The night we'll never forget. ~<span>**

After ten minutes of wondering and picture taking, their entire job was forgotten once they had walked into Fran's room to ask where Belphegor was. Only to find Bel and Fran laying on the floor, covered in a blanket and sleeping soundlessly in each other's arms.

Lussaria squealed when he looked through his pictures in his camera as he and Levi walked down the hallway casually with smirks on their faces. Mammon came up the stairs with a some what bland expression as he looked at the two grinning fools.

"Where's Bel." He asked them.

They both stopped to see the almost Fran look-alike and poiunted down the hall. "Fran's room." Levi said and Lussaria giggled again as they decended the stairs. Mammon sighed and head towards his new roommates room and entered unexpectedly only to see Bel and Fran laying on the floor.

Bel was leaning against Fran on his chest and Fran's head was now on the floor as he slepted soundly. Mammon stared at them for almost a few seconds before moving around Fran to kick Bel hard in the leg.

Bel woke with a jolt and woke up Fran as well, they both drowsly sat up only to see Mammon. Fran was still in pain and could careless as he got up and headed towards the bathroom, once he shut the door and Bel who had made his way onto the bed, glanced back at Mammon.

"Why'd you wake us up?" He asked in a small whisper.

"Xanxus was wondering where you and Fran were. It was quiet most of they day so they asked me to come look for you." He said and glanced back at the bathroom which was still occupied by Fran who hasn't come out yet.

"Lussaria and Levi were in here not too long ago by the way." Mammon said as he started to make his way over to the door, which Bel gradually succumb to the information and leaped up and tackled Mammon to the floor.

"Do you know why?" He asked as he looked down at Mammon who gave a cold-glare at Bel. "Since you just took drastic measures, I'm going to need some money." Mammon said with a growl, Bel glared back and sighed as he took out his wallet.

Fran however was leaning against the wall in the bathroom, hugging his knees to his chest as he bit his lip hard just to cease the other painful sliver's across his body. He hadn't thought this was going to hurt him this much, since it has been a week already. The pain was slowly numbing away but the bruises were harsh and there was a stab wound as well with a lot of cuts on his body.

He could hear Bel murmuring something and Mammon grunting but that was it. Until everything was quiet but the low stomps of Bel coming towards the door, there was a knock.

"Hey Fran. Stay in your room for a bit alright. I know you're still in pain so go back to sleep, I'll be right back." He said nervously as he moved away from the bathroom door. Mammon had left the room and in seconds Bel did as well.

Fran's eyes turned to the doorknob and just glanced at it for a bit before slumping down and sighing.

"Gotta take.. a bath.." Fran murmured as he crawled over to the tub and his fingers touched the facet. He stared at it brieftly before he turned it and water rushed out. After fifteen minutes of filling the bath, he got undressed and carefully sat down in the tub and played with a rubber duck that was floating in the water. A frog was also floating in the water as Fran continued to play with them, pushing them forward every few seconds.

He was more curious of why Lussaria and Levi, why they were in the room earlier.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bel's P.O.V.<span>**

I stormed down the stairs with Mammon behind with his usual passive expression. I could hear the giggles that came from Lussaria, it was coming from the kitchen so I quickly headed there first.

And when he entered he found them, sitting at the table looking in their phones which was obvious that they were giggling at the pictures they took. Mammon was gone from behind me which wasn't surprising since he wouldn't even care to stick around for the violence that would happen very soon.

"Are you liking the pictures?" I asked as I leaned against the door way. Lussaria turned which his perverted grin on his face while Levi just smiled stupidly.

"Very. Only if you both were in a different position then it would have been a lot better!" Lussaria said as he giggled.

I scowled but then thought of the idea.

Fran was still vulnerable since he was still in pain from the cuts and bruises he recieved a week ago and it still doesn't seem he getting used to the intense pain all over his body. Yet he's keeping a good front when the other Varia members are around, but if they knew what was going on they would probably not care or try to hurt him more.

But I don't see any difference. Xanxus, Mammon or Levi wouldn't care but Lussaria would and the idiot knows how to pest people a lot and it's actually quite annoying after awhile.

I closed my eyes and imagined Fran panting like he was a week ago, a pink color tinting his cheeks as his eyes were half closed. Laying on the bed covered in blood from the cuts, bruises forming slowly and half naked by only a towel covering his body. The droplets of the water from his extremely freezing bath was still upon his skin.

I remembered how I touched the deep cut on his shoulder and licked it clean, when I sucked his skin and hearing him moan and whimper lightly. It was rather intoxicating to experience something like that with someone I barely knew. I have a blood lust but something about Froggy Fran was different from others I met, he was careless, selfless and irritable. But sweet, comforting and strangly warm.

I re-opened my eyes and took out my knives as quickly and threw them towards the two phones in their hands. They smashed behind them as the knives were pinned against the cupboards behind them, I gave them a scowl and turned away and headed back up stairs to my lonely, hurt Fran.

When I came to the second floor and opened Fran's bedroom, I locked the door and scanned the bedroom and noticed he wasn't here. My eyes had turned to the bathroom and I walked over to it, knocking and simply walking inside without a care.

A prince never stops for anything.

It was like the same thing from last week except the bathroom didn't smell like blood. Fran sat in the bathtub again, soap was floating in the water as he played with a duck and a frog. There was soap in his hair but he didn't seem to really care about it at the moment.

"Get out Fallen-Prince.." Fran murmured as he pushed the duck forward and it had knocked over the frog.

I couldn't help but grin that he could still try and control me.

I slammed the door shut and started to strip, he hadn't noticed that I walked towards the bath until he looked up and his eyes widened as he looked up and down my body.

I sat down in the hot water - this time.

His eyes were still wide and his mouth had fallen open. "Bel-senpai please.. get out!" He muttered, nervously as he scooted backwards.

"No!" I said playfully.

And for some reason I wanted to work on these strange impulses more often. And maybe re-create the hickey that is now fading from his neck.

This could be more fun than I thought.

_TBC._

* * *

><p><em>an: I'm actually going to try and update this more often! :)_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_If not please go away!_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames please! :)_

_(I didn't edit yet. I'll do it later!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:**

**Hey. OKay this filled with strange yaoi! :)**

**I can't exactly write it out. Headache. Tired and completely annoyed. So yeah.. I'll edit it later on.**

**Warning: YAOI!**

**Read and Review, No flames or bashing please. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fran's P.O.V.<strong>

Bel smiled as he was now playing with the duck and frog in front of me. I was hugging my knees as I continued to widen my eyes at him in complete shock. My heart was beating so hard that I could already feel myself shaking just from how close he was, he didn't seem to care that we were both naked in the bathroom in the bath tub full of soap.

Sure last week he completely took advantage of me while I was beaten up, but it still bothered me. Bel-senpai really wasn't my type of person to date.. or succumb too.

"Could you please get out!" I asked him.

He stopped moving the duck and looked at me with a grin plastered on his lips. "Shut up! I don't listen to a peasent like yourself." He then started to play with the soap as if this was the most entertaining thing he has ever done.

"Fine. I'll get out." I murmured as I was about to stand up, but instantly I felt a hand around my wrist and pulled me towards Bel which I fell upon his body. A gasp escaped my lips.

My jaw was on his shoulder, Bel still had that hard grip around my wrist as he chuckled. I moved my knees a bit, Bel straightened as well. He pushed slightly back as our forheads touched.

I could already feel my cheeks heating up a bit from being so close to senpai when we're both naked and wet. Bel continued to grin with amusement, slowly leaning closer as my lips were so close to touching his own.

"I'm so happy I took you in." Bel whispered against my lips, my eyes widened more as he captured my mouth in a warm tender kiss. I didn't even knew Bel-senpai could kiss like this, or even be aware of having something so soft and affectionate.

My hands were suddenly on his shoulders, holding onto him, my eyes were already closed and I could already feel his tongue touching my lips. Asking for permission to enter but I whined in protest, I didn't want this too happen just yet.

There was this weird twist in my stomach, and the lack of oxygen was bothering me that I pushed on his shoulders to move away. He had let me and I let out some air and breathed some in. Pushing myself away from him, I could see the tint on his cheeks as he licked his lips. Suddenly moving closer to me, I panicked inside since I had no where else to go.

"Let me in Froggy," Bel said rather seductively that he rolled his tongue when he said 'Froggy.' I couldn't help this temptation, I bit my lip as he grabbed my knees and jerked them down and he roughly kissed me again.

This time harshly pushing his tongue into my mouth and swallowing my whine that slowly turned into a moan. My hands were touching his chest, trying to push him away but failing at the same time.

I knew then my so called blush was getting a lot darker and I felt hotter from this intrusion and the closeness of Bel-senpai.

His tongue touched everything in my mouth, and when he started to play with my tongue, I couldn't help but touch his own at the same time. More moans escaped, we were both breathing out of our noses so this heated kiss to go on longer.

But when it went on long enough, he had moved partly away just for us to pant hard on each others lips. He had smirked and licked my lips, teasing me, turning his head as his mouth connected with my neck.

I groaned when he bit me. "B-Bel-Senpai .. that hurt."

Bel chuckled. "It was suppose to Fran." As he continued to lick and lather my neck, he was giving me another hickey and it kind of bothered me like how he kisses me. I didn't want to be owned by this fake-prince, I didn't even want to succumb to his affects but I did and inside It felt good.

"Bel let go!" I whined, thrashing a bit as water splashed on us. Remembering we were both naked in the bathtub, suddenly I felt something that wasn't my own and I freaked out.

Pushing Bel harshly away from me, I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around me as I ran out of the bathroom.

I knew Bel was laughing since I could hear him, but he was then freaking me out more than usual.

The blush on my cheeks burned.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bel's P.O.V.<span>**

I couldn't help how funny Fran has become. How entertaining, how silly and how hot he was.

Since I took him in a week ago, I thought maybe he could be a new target practice but he became a lot more than that.

I wanted him, only for myself.

Sure I was turned on a bit that he was moaning. But it wasn't enough for me. I needed a lot more than that and I knew Fran did too, the moans spoke the truth.

"How do I make him mine?" I wondered.

This greedy need and Fran's denial has to have a bit of work before I could set anything in motion.

At least Fran has to succumb to this first. To his own feelings that he's trying to run away from.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>an: Bleh that was horrible. I have no imagination at the moment! _

_Sorry for the lame Yaoi moment!_

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:**

Sorry fer the long delay. :o

Writers block.. And Rebellion going on where I'm from. aha. Just drinking and having fun I gues.

Anywho. The story is coming to a quick end. Possibly four more chapters or so. :)

LOL.

**Read and Review please. No flames.!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

After I slammed the bathroom door and sat on my bed, towel around my body and biting my nails, it was cold in my room but that didn't bother me, Belphegor the blood-thirsty prince who was still in my bathroom bothered me.

_'Oh god. What do I do?'_ I quickly wondered, standing up and walking towards my dresser where there were a bunch of clothes, I took them out and dropped the towel and pulled them on.  
>After that I was standing against the wall, staring at the door again, I shook my head and left my bedroom and headed downstairs where the other Varia was.<p>

Lussaria, that gay freak saw me and waved in an excitiing manner. "Frannie, where's Bel?" He asked me, the image of Bel naked again popped into my head, I shook my head as it started to throb.

I pointed upstairs and walked past him, trying to ignore everyone for a bit as I pulled my shoes on, I noticed it was close to the afternoon, I looked back and no one saw me sneaking out of the house.

I shut the door quietly and ran down the street, my heart pounded hard in my chest and I had no intention on stopping just yet.

_'Bel.. Belphegor. Prince.. Blonde hair and unknown colored eyes.. Knives.. more blood. Fake, delicious hot_ pr- '

I halted after thinking that, both my hands found themselves around my mouth as my eyes widened. "Oh my god... Damn it!" I hissed as I continued to walk, both my hands gripping my shirt, the water from my hair dripped onto my shirt but I ignored that and thought about what the hell I was thinking.

I don't think like that towards him. No way, he tried to molest me in the bathtub, when we were both naked for god sakes!

"Fran?" I stopped after hearing my name and saw a pineapple haired guy, wearing a smirk, a girl standing next to him with the same hairstyle looked curious.

"M-Mukuro?" I muttered, they both walked towards me.

"Hey Fran, long time no talk right? By the way," He lightly pulled the girl from her hiding spot from behind him. "This is Chrome, Chrome this is my childhood bestfriend Fran."

Okay we were friends once...But I don't think we were bestfriends.

Chrome waved at me shyly, I waved back and looked at Mukuro again. "Where did you come from? Swimming?" He asked, pulling lightly on my wet strand of hair.

I swatted his hands away, "Hmph- Barely." I grumbled, both my arms crossed over my chest.

"I hear your apartment burned down a couple weeks ago, where do you live now?" He asked but I could easily hear the amusement in his voice.

I scoffed. "If you knew about it then why didn't you come let me crash at your place? Now I'm living with a couple of freaks," I scowled at Mukuro but all he did was chuckle.

"I know you Fran, you wouldn't live off the street. So who's the poor bastard that let you stay with him?" He wondered, but I couldn't get the feeling he rather knew since it could also be a girl but instead he said 'Him'.

"Belphegor.. I live with The Varia." I told him, Mukuro's smile faded from his face.

"You are? ... Be careful Fran, they don't play nice," He said, flicking a strand again.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Should've said that weeks ago, I already know the lot are a bunch of idiots. Most of them are more bloodthirsty than a vampire.. If those things exist," I sarcastically commented with a decent smile.

Mukuro's smirk reappeared. "Will me and Chrome has to get home and feed our dog, I'll see you later," He said with a wink, I waved and they were gone down the street.

I couldn't help but wonder if Mukuro's dating that poor girl, but I ignored the thought and continued down the street. I reached into my pocket once I sat down on a park bench, I remembered Lussaria gave me money after the failed date with Bel.

If you can call that a date or just payback, either way he left and I got drunk...

I found a hundred dollar bill in my pocket, I smiled and my stomach growled. "Geez." I murmured before getting up and walking towards a store to get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Varia Household:<span>**

Belphegor decended from the staircase, a white towel that was partially soaked from his bath that was over his head. He wore a normal white tank-top and a black shirt over, and he wore black shorts with white socks.

He looked around and headed for the kitchen since it was the most noisest in the house.

Mammon, Lussaria and Squalo sat at the table, eating whatever Lussaria made for them.

"Hey Bel," Lussaria waved, Bel sat down across from Mammon.

"Anyone see where Fran went off too?" He asked as he took a silver blade and began to carve something into the table.

"Voii! Why do we have to keep tabs on the lil'shit? You're the one who brought him here, you keep tabs on him you useless prince!" Squalo yelled.

Bel growled at him, "Well?" He asked Mammon and Lussaria.

"I haven't seen him," Mammon grudgely replied.

"I saw him earlier, he seemed to be sick since he was holding his head," Lussaria informed the blood-thirsty prince who frowned and felt a bit dejected after hearing it.

"Oh." He muttered before leaving the kitchen.

Mammon sighed. "Why must he act up when he can't have something.. Geez!"

Lussaria and Squalo shrugged. "I'm down to get them together," Squalo broke the silence as he ate, he turned his head towards Lussaria and Mammon who just stared in awe at him.

"What?" He growled angrily, slamming his fist on the table.

Suddenly the dark haired boss walked in, yawning and holding a empty bottle of liquor, he placed it infront of Squalo. "Get me more beer trash!" he demanded.

Squalo stood up. "Fuck that! We have plans with Bel and Fran," Squalo pushed the bottle towards his unhappy boss.

Lussaria squealed. "Xanxus, Honey. We're going to get Bel and Fran together." Mammon sighed at his roommates and wished to get shot soon.

Xanxus nodded. "Let's go then, Fuck." He was about to walk out of the kitchen. "Your coming too?" Mammon wondered, Xanxus gave them all a glare.

"Of course. Those two fuckers won't stop moping around, they need to get laid.. At least with each other. Squalo!" He turned to the sword-weilding silver haired who glared back.

"What is it now!" He asked, but became nervous when Xanxus smiled.

"I bet you two-hundred, and bottle of whiskey if they fuck each other by the end of the day."

Squalo thought for a moment and smirked mischeviously.

"Deal."

Lussaria giggled while Mammon sighed at their childish acts.

**.:ToBeContinued:.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hehe. I never really added much of Varia, so here it is. :) _

_There is probably some spelling mistakes. I lost my glasses while I was drunk. ;) Ahaha. _

_Anywho._

_Reviews are appreciative. No flames plleeeaasseee! ;)_


	14. Fran&Bel

**Author Notes:**

Hey. Sorry for the wait ! Lol.

:) Here's the chapter. And I have to say it's my longest one. ahaha!

**Warning:** Alcohol indulgence.

It's a bit rushed. :o

Hope you enjoy.

**_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please._ **

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

"Bel-chaan!" A yell came down the hallway of mybedroom, I of course knew it was the annoying gay-lord, since Lussaria decided to give everyone nicknames.

I knew something came up, I placed my pillow over my head and wished Lussaria away, but the slam of my bedroom door made it futile of my damn wishing. I pulled the pillow off my head and looked over to my unwelcome visitors.

Lussaria and Squalo, both smiling at me eagerly, and for some reason I wished I had left earlier when I learned that Fran had left.

"What do you want peasants?" I asked, sitting up and crossing my legs in a childish manner. Squalo and Lussaria rushed over to the my bed, they wouldn't quit it with the creepy smiles, I frowned at this since I've never seen them so... Full of mischief.

"We are going out drinking. Come with Bel!" Squalo yelled. They didn't give me a chance to say yes or... No since they pulled me with them out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I had pulled my shoes on and in a quick movement I was pushed out of the doors and into a car, Lussaria shut the door and started to squeal.

"This is going to be fun!" He said out loud, I raised my eyebrow. "Where's Mammon?" I asked them.

They both shrugged their shoulders in unison and I knew something was up, Mammon always hung out with everyone and everyone would know where he was. Unless he was with the boss, then that was another story.

We arrived to a bar that was packed up, the music was blasted and the lights were different colors. In the middle, people were dancing hard and grinding against each other that I could already smell the stench of heated sweat in the air. Lussaria and Squalo pulled me towards the counter where the bartender was.

He smiled at us, "What can I get you tonight?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Lussaria asked for a five shots, and a bottle of whiskey, the bartender winked and in a few seconds he got exactly what Lussaria wanted.

Strangely all the shots were placed in front of me, I glanced at them both, questioning their motives. But I shrugged my shoulders and began to take each shot in seconds, loving the rush I was feeling. It was almost like my birthday, just a lot better since the Varia don't get me anything besides a new crown, a brush, and maybe new clothes, I always call them cheap each year but they don't seem to care after leaving me alone for an hour with my stuff.

"So am I just going to drink?" I asked them when Lussaria poured the shot glasses with more whiskey, I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction since this is just what I needed. Fran was gone somewhere, and I could cool my head from the thoughts I had of him, even though I should have took him in the bath tub before he went running off.

Lussaria then ordered a beer for him and Squalo, and I kept taking the shots. After awhile I was falling over, my vision was going a bit blurry but I was in such an awesome mood.

I leaned against Squalo, but the silver haired idiot pushed me over and I landed on Lussaria who cackled in amusement, I pulled myself up and grabbed the bottle of liquor from the bartender's hand since the whiskey was empty, he gave me a glare. Lussaria paid the man the bottle and to leave me alone, I happily chugged the drink down my throat, tasting the harsh burn on my throat.

"Do you think he's drunk enough?" Lussaria whispered rather loudly to Squalo who shrugged his shoulders. I knew something was up, I just had to wait for the right time.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm going to phone Mammon too see their progress." Squalo yelled, Lussaria made a loud shushing noise, I shrugged and downed the bottle again.

So the idiots knew where Mammon was, what liars.

Squalo disappeared through the crowd, suddenly the bartender came back, sneering at me and leaned in on the counter to talk with Lussaria.

"Take your buddy home." He hissed, Lussaria smiled back, giving him a salute and grabbing the bottle from my hands, I couldn't help but pout as I followed him through the crowd, stumbling and accidently slicing a few people when I pulled my knives out, as if I was going to go back and say sorry. I was a killer, so I laughed the entire way outside where Lussaria led me into the black car, once we were inside he gave me back the damn bottle.

"Are you alright Bel-chan?" Lussaria asked me, his stupid smile annoyed me and I took another chug. The other side of the car's door opened and Squalo jumped in, giving Lussaria a mysterious thumbs up and the car began to move.

"Yush guuyss are liarss!" I slured and smiled as I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and smiling as I pictured Fran in my bedroom, with a blush on his face and his soft milky skin just waiting for me on my bed.

I took a quick glance at Squalo who was smirking triumphantly and Lussaria on the phone, saying something on the lines of 'Success.'

I really wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fran's P.O.V.<span> - 2 hours ago.**

Big man boss stood in front of me with a smug grin on his face with Mammon standing next to him with the same usual expressionless face.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked them, sitting in a park on a bench with a hotdog in my hand and a drink of pop next to me. It was really quiet and serene before they arrived, I really hadn't thought Xanxus and Mammon would be the ones to come and look for me, I thought for sure Lussaria or fake-prince would arrive.

"Easy. We got connections." Mammon commented, I rolled my eyes and ate the hotdog quickly, grabbed my drink and let the liquid push everything down.

Once I was done stuffing my face I gave them both smiles but I saw the disgust in their eyes.

"I wonder what Belphegor sees in you." I turned to Mammon and shrugged my shoulders. "I've been asking that damn question ever since he let me live at the Varia."

Xanxus grumbled, "Enough the both of you. Let's go get a drink," He growled and we both followed with no question.

Of course I didn't think what they meant by getting a drink meant by going to a bar and grabbing a bunch of alcohol to sit in some park to get drunk.

Yes that is what happened. Xanxus walked in the bar, with us following behind obediantly, everyone backed away from him and he didn't even give anyone the time of day besides the bartender, he asked for six bottles of different types of liquor and walked out of there, I thought he was crazy but then again.. The entire Varia is crazy, does that mean I am?

I could though see the satisfaction in his eyes, the way he likes to drink, I'm not surprised. We then headed down the street, it was becoming a bit darker out and a bit colder but the boss didn't seem to give a shit.

We came back to the same bench where I was sitting earlier, and he opened the first bottle, passed it simply to me and he opened another for himself. Mammon sat there and watched us as we drank, I shivered when I felt the cold bottle touch my lips as I tilted it and the coolness of the painful liquid entered my mouth and down my throat.

It was harsh, I had chugged it and felt it burn, when I set it down in my lap I saw the dark glare from Xanxus, just from looking in his eyes he wanted me to continue.

I took the bottle again and let it touch my lips and closed my eyes as the same liquid entered, this time it was going down fast and fast. In the last fifteen minutes I was drinking a large bottle to myself, while the boss was on his second, sadly I felt like I was racing him with his smug grin that kept appearing everytime we took a shot.

"You aren't drunk yet?" Mammon asked me, I turned to the hooded Varia and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't even know. Also why are you drinking with me?" I asked this question to Xanxus who let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned into the bench, I could see a small pinkish glow on his face.

"Your the only one I hadn't drinked with yet," Xanxus said, smiling childishly before he took another shot of the liquor. I looked down at my half empty bottle in little interest.

It was a lame lie, but I couldn't help but enjoy this. At least I wasn't drinking with Bel or Lussaria, the others would have ruined the mood as well.

"Gee thanks." I muttered before taking another chug. I guess after that one I began to feel it, the alcohol kicking in, my body was becoming numb and more lighter, my vision was a bit off but at the same time I felt the giddyness in my stomach.

I turned to Mammon and leaned in and hugged him, feeling the softness of his usual jacket he wears against my face, I couldn't help the smile on my face, but the groan escaping his lips broke my mood.

"I think he's drunk enough, should we head back to the Varia?" He asked Xanxus, I heard a 'Sure. I'll call the car to pick us up.'

He pulled me off of Mammon and gave me another full bottle of liquor and opened it for me, "Drink up newbie." I gave him a nod and felt almost childish as if he gave me a teddy bear or a lollipop, I began to drink the alcohol as if it were nothing, the taste was delicious and addicting.

Suddenly I was picked up bridal style and carried off towards a black car. "Damn Squalo is seriously going to lose this round," Boss said in such amusement I laughed with him even though I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

When he set me down in the car, and slammed the door I continued to drink it and laugh a few times when I would spill some on my chest or it would accidently slip down my shirt.

"He's really drunk. I hope Bel is as well," Mammon murmured as he looked at his phone, he answered it and was suddenly talking with someone yelling in the phone, which I was guessing it was Squalo.

Something was up, and I couldn't help but wonder what they're up to.

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

><p><em>an: I'm no good with description. :( LOL._

_Sadly oh wells. It's my story, I'll write it the way I want too. _

_Comment on that and I'll delete it. :p_

_Does anyone like a drunk Prince and Frog? Hehe. The real fun will be in the next chapter! ;) If you know what i mean. Mhuahaha!_

_xD_

_Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing please!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes:**

Hello. Long time no see? Oh wait.. it's just been a week or soo. LOL.

Btw. Thanks for the reviews. I showed my little sister this, and she said. _"Over a year and you just got 30 reviews?"_

I of course told her,_ "Not everyone likes B26, And not everyone is considerate."_

:p LOL. She's eleven and she knows about Yaoi. I have 2 books that I own and she found them.. And thats how she learned about Yaoi. My own little mistake! ahaha. Oh wells! :)

Thanks btw. 2 more chapters to goo!

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

The Varia house, occupied by the most malicious assassination squad. And of course the citizen Fran who had moved in a month ago and did not know anything about the Varia's real motives but didn't even care.

It was late around eleven at night, two black cars drove up the drive way and stopped in a swift motion. The lights were turned off and the doors were opened, but in none silent motion Xanxus came out of one car holding Fran up who was still cradling the bottle of liquor in his arms.

While the other car, Squalo and Lussaria walked out and was now holding up a drunk Bel who was singing a random song of Lady gaga that Lussaria had requested once coming up into the driveway.

"So deals and deal right?" Squalo asked Xanxus who smirked and gave a nod.

They both pushed the two drunks into each other, falling on the ground with a loud and hard thud. Bel groaned while Fran was still tightly holding onto his bottle.

Moaning a bit from being pushed into a human being, Fran noticed the blonde hair of the prince and tossled crown ontop of his head, he groaned at the sight of the fallen-prince.

They both tried to get to their feet, as the other Varia watched in silence, Lussaria and Squalo were chuckling at how they were failing to stand up, while Xanxus was becoming a lot bored just from watching them.

Suddenly from the Varia house, the front door opened and Levi appeared. "Where'd you all go?" He asked, then noticing the two drunks who had finally succeded on standing up.

"We should take them back into the house," Mammon muttered and headed inside, Xanxus followed behind while Lussaria and Squalo helped Fran and Bel back towards the house.

But once entering the house, Bel took out his blade and was ready to stab Fran. Just because he was pissed off at Fran for no reason, while Fran glared at him and continued to hold onto the damn bottle.

The other Varia members sat on the couch and watched the two argue over nothing. "Funk you.." Bel murmured, before falling he grabbed onto the wall to hold his balance while Fran gave him the finger.

"You c-can't even fucking swear!" He let out a almost monotonous laugh.

Suddenly out of no where a glass hit the wall, they both looked towards the Varia, everyone pointed at Xanxus who was now growling.. Viciously.

"Just go upstairs and have sex, you pieces of trash! I _need_ to win this BET!" He yelled furiously, slapping Squalo for no reason.

"VOII! What the fuck was that for?" The silver haired commando asked him, glaring hard at the boss. "It's exactly what you needed you motherfucker!"

Fran and Bel shook their heads and headed for the stairs, leaving Lussaria to calm down Squalo and Xanxus before they got into a large fight, also making sure they don't break or slice anything in half.

"They.. need to get.. married." Fran said before tripping over the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other holding onto his alcohol. Bel mentally agreed, forgetting where he was but continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Why.." Bel glanced at Fran who was lightly panting as they made it up the stairs to the top floor. ".. Why do they want us to have sex?" He asked Fran, Fran stopped, thought for a moment before shrugging.

They both stumbled down the long hallway. "By the way Froggy.." Bel muttered, pulling a necklace that was around his neck out from his shirt to show Fran. "I found this when you got drunk.. that one night!"

Fran smiled sheepishly, he continued to head for his room. "I know Fake-prince. I'm not stupid, unlike your little small brain."

When Fran's hand touched his doorknob and he was ready to pass out, Bel's hand clamped down onto his own, stopping Fran from opening the door, he turned to the blonde who was frowning.

"Move your hand Bel-senpai."

"You're gunna sleep w-with me.. tonight. Since they want us to have ..sex!" Bel's other hand was now holding up Fran so he wouldn't fall, but Fran found himself squished against the door.

Fran tilted his head in confusion. "Sex? .. When did you ever listen to anyone?"

Bel shrugged, forcefully taking Fran's hand and dragging the teal-haired towards his bedroom. "Why so eager?" Fran murmured, a smile appearing as he kissed his bottle gently and looking back to the blonde.

"I've wanted to fuck you ever since I met you." Bel said truthfully, Fran's mouth fell open in shock and then he began to laugh, Bel growled as he pushed his door open and threw Fran over to the bed before locking his door.

Fran looked around. "I still like your room Bel-senpai.. It's so nice.. _and clean." _He let out a drawl since Bel's room was obviously messy, clothes, CD's and game disk's were everywhere, as well with his window being open and there was a bird perched on the ledge. Fran laid down on the bed, feeling the soft red covers and changed his mind about sleeping there then his bedroom, but maybe _without_ his senpai in the bed with him.

Belphegor smirked, amused by Fran as he moved up to the pillow, when he had moved on his back and laid flat down on it, Bel's smile faultered when he saw that Fran was still holding the bottle of liquor.

"Fran.. Can I have the bottle." He asked him, almost dangerously, but since Fran was drunk he was immune to Bel's obvious deathly glare.

"No! This is mine, and I want it to stay with me." Fran said, holding it tighter.

Bel growled, crawling on the bed and next to Fran who stuck out his tongue to mock Bel who was growing a lot more frustrated. He hadn't known why though, he hated that Fran wanted to hold the damn bottle, he hated that he wouldn't let it go and that Fran would lay on the bed with a bottle of alcohol and act as if it were something he possibly loved.

"Please Froggy! Or I'm going to stab you." Bel said, taking out a blade and placing the tip to Fran's neck, Fran however licked his lips, pushing the blade away and sitting up. "I never heard you beg before.. Hehe~~ Do it again." He suggestdly as he leaned closer into Bel who's face was tinting a nice pink over his cheeks.

Unfortunatly Fran's hand moved to the bottle cap as he stared down at the alcohol. "I want some though.." He moaned lightly, Bel watched him as Fran drank the liquid as if it were nothing but water.

Bel grumbled out frustration, he leaned in, grabbed the bottle and threw across the room, in Fran's shock it had smashed against the wall. Turning back to the prince who was smirking mischeviously.

"Thats it!" Fran pushed Bel off the bed, since they were drunk their bodies acted as if they were light as feathers. "Get out of my room!" Fran pointed towards the door, Bel looking up at Fran who had stood up on the bed and was still pointing, Bel shook his head.

"Stupid Frooggyy!~ This is my room_. Ushishishi~_ Don't boss around a prince." Bel stood to his feet and sighed as he watched Fran now jumping on his bed, a smile on his monotous facade.

Fran chuckled as he continued to jump, messing up the covers of his senpai's bed. "I'm going to ask stupid long-haired for permission to kill you." Fran stated in a flat tone.

Fran felt a prickle on his arms, he stopped jumping and looked at the three knives embedded in his shoulder again. He took them out, stared at them as if it were the first time he saw them and began to bend them.

"Eh, Senpai stop with the stabbing, it's like you're trying to be original." He threw the blades on the floor with Bel's occasional pile of mess and began to jump again.

Bel growled at Fran, he climbed onto the bed with the jumping frog and grabbed both of his shoulders, steadying him to stop jumping and looked him straight in the eyes, even though Fran couldn't see Bel's.

"_Ushishishi~_ You get your punishment you stupid frog!" And with that, Bel leaned in and kissed him.

Fran's eyes were wide when he felt Bel's lips on his own, it was mushy and almost sweet. He closed his eyes to enjoy this, suddenly he felt something slick touching his lips and he couldn't help but open his mouth to it. He felt this sort of butterfly affect going on in his stomach, letting out a light moan when Bel's tongue had lathered against his own, taunting him as Bel bit and scraped his tongue, making Fran moan and a brief satisfied sigh.

"**VOI!** They're going to have sex!" They both parted quickly, Fran however freaked a lot more than Bel and pushed Bel off the bed and onto the floor again, his hands against his chest as he dashed out of the room in embarrassment.

During Bel and Fran's moment on the bed, Squalo had opened the door to check if they were actually doing something so he could win the bet against the Boss, and when he saw them kissing he had to stop them in someway, by yelling down the hallway.

Boss had hit Squalo over the head and gave him his reward, while Lussuria was knocking on Fran's bedroom door trying to get him to come out since Fran was still drunk.

Levi and Mammon ignored everyone and watched TV.

Poor Belphegor was sitting alone on his floor, looking at the door in disgust, he was still feeling drunk but was now more horny after holding onto Fran and hearing his moan.

At the moment he was ready to kill the stupid shark downstairs for ruining his night.

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. UHH. I know most of you thought! ; LEMON!._

_But NO. I never wrote a lemon and I don't think I want too. Ahaha. _

_I'm more into Tampering. If you know what I mean._

_Anyways. Hoped you enjoyed._

_Review's are appreciative. No flames._

_P.S I'm going to wait until I have TEN more reviews until I get to the next chapter._


	16. The day they confessed

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the Reviews. xD

LOL.

_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please._

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

The next morning was pretty much normal for the rest of the Varia who had forgotten about the bet yesterday and went on with their lives. Besides the two who had a hangover and was sleeping in, Bel had awakened up first but was now staring up at the ceiling in complete boredom, remembering everything that had gone down.

Xanxus and Squalo put a bet on him and Fran to see if they would have sex. If they did, Xanxus would win, if they didn't, Squalo. And since they didn't, it was all a bit joke on their part, their sexuality and first time would be nothing but a worthless bet.

Bel didn't expect much from the Varia, but since Fran joined not too long ago and was probably embarrassed by the whole concept of the so called joke. He had to go and see if froggy was alright with what happened, at least to see his face and hear his voice.

Sitting up and hopping off the bed, he strided across his room and opened the door. Bel headed down the hallway without closing his bedroom door, he had stumbled and his hand held onto the wall and his fingers began to rub his temples, his headache was making him frustrated and dizzy.

He walked a bit more slowly as he reached Fran's bedroom door, he touched the doorknob and realized it was locked. Letting out a disatisfied growl he began to knock lighty against it, without a reaction he kicked it.

"Wake up Fra-_Froggy_!~" He said, cursing himself for almost saying his name.

There was no answer, so he began to kick the door with a lot more force, suddenly in a efficient act the door opened wide to Fran, who was very disheveled and was scratching the side of his face.

"What is it Fake-prince?" The flat tone of Fran's voice irked Bel-senpai, he walked past the tired frog and sat down on his bed. Fran closed the door and sat down next to him as well, he let out a silent yawn and laid down, grabbing the covers and dragging it over top of him.

"Are you alright Froggy?" Bel turned to him who was now curling up, a patch of Fran's hair was poking out from the blankets. "Yes Bel-senpai. I hate hangovers," He muttered underneath the blankets.

His answer made Bel-senpai smile just a bit, he crawled up onto the bed and laid down next to Fran, taking some of the blankets and placing it over his own body. Feeling the sudden warmth underneath and breathed in the scent of the frog in front of him, sighing in bliss as he closed his eyes and was ready to sleep until...

"I think I want to move out." Fran mumbled, Bel's eyes slit open slightly and the annoyance he felt rised up again. "Ushishishi~ So the froggy _was_ bothered.."

Bel watched as Fran turned towards him underneath the blanket, Fran yawned again and shook his head. "It's not that. I just think.. I need time away from.. You." Bel couldn't help but think what Fran said sounded cliche, he began to cackle a bit while Fran watched silently unamused by his senpai mocking him.

"I'm serious Senpai."

Bel had stopped laughing and his smile had faultered; Fran was now staring blankly at him. His eyes staring back into the prince's even though Fan couldn't see them. "You know Froggy, that you're mine and I don't like when my possession get up and leave."

Fran smiled brieftly before falling. "I'm not yours Bel-senpai." With that statement, Bel sighed, in a flash the blankets were thrown off of them and Bel was sitting on top of Fran with a dangerous smirk, he gripped Fran's wrists and pushed them hard into the bed over Fran's head.

Fran, puzzled and still midly tired from the hangover that was pulsing in his head waited for whatever Bel was going to do. Bel however was fed up with Fran and his own hangover that was annoying him to the point of digging his nails into Fran's wrists, Fran didn't move though from the sudden aggressive action.

"You're mine alright! Mine!" He growled angrily, Fran stared up at his senpai with no amusement crossing his face but his heart was rapidly beating inside his chest.  
>"I'm not-" Bel dove down and caught Fran's mouth angrily, stopping the word that was going to come out Fran's mouth, Bel couldn't take the pressure of hearing it.<p>

He pushed his tongue into Fran's warm cavern and the fighting began. Their tongues moving, sychronizing, Fran however couldn't take it, he became dizzy from the loss of oxygen and pushed lightly against Bel's chest.

Bel complied and pulled back, a slick of saliva connected from their mouths as they both pouted. Fran let out a groan, now trying to gain some self-control and was ready to push Bel off the bed. Until Bel grabbed his leg and pushing it back down, he grinned as Fran raised his eyebrow.

"We have been waiting for this for a long time." He stated in a low growl as he smashed his mouth against Fran's again, lust-filled kiss that consumed Fran's senses as he pulled Bel closer to him, as close as he could at least.

Bel moved his hands away from Fran's knee and touched the curves of Fran's body, roughly pushing his shirt up and feeling the nice smooth skin. Fran could already feel it, the hot touch Bel was giving him, imprinting on his skin, he let out a long moan, holding onto Bel's shoulder tightly.

"Okay..Okay.." Fran breathly muttered as he pushed Bel off of him, they both sat up, Bel glaring at him but the pure lust was in his eyes.

"I.. I get it.. I'm yours.. Geez."

Bel smiled as he leaned over, hugged Fran, they laid back down on the bed, staring at nothing in particular. There was silence for the longest time, they were both still awake, gaining their breathe back.

Fran however was thinking something over that troubled him.

"By the way.." Fran muttered, Bel hummed for him to continue. "Thanks for saving me that day... When I got jumped." Bel smirked and began to laugh, until he felt a sharp pain of Fran's elbow in his side, wincing and taking out one of his knives swiftly.

"Damn Frogg... Y-your welcome.. If the prince hadn't saved your peasent ass, you'd be dead and I'll be lonely."

Fran raised his eyebrow, feeling the butterflies flapping around in his stomach numerously.

"Lonely? Aren't you already alone idiot-senpai!" He asked, a hint of smug in his voice.

Bel-senpai felt himself getting a lot more irritated, in an instant Fran was kicked out of the bed. "Go away stupid Frog!"

Fran tilted his head and looked around the room. "Bel-senpai.. This is my room."

Bel flipped the blankets over his face. "Go sleep somewhere else!" He groaned out angrily, Fran headed for the door. "Alright Bel-senpai, whatever you say. I'm going to sleep in your room," He stuck his tongue out, until he saw Bel getting up and running towards him.

Fran ran out and down the hallway.

"I'm going to dissect you, fucking frog!"

"Aaah! I love you too Bel-senpai!" Fran responded flatly, Bel threw his silver knife, that stuck in Fran's back instantly.

"Ushishishi~ You're not getting away this time," He yelled, the ones downstairs were staring up at the stairs.

Lussuria frowned. "I wonder what they're doing at a time like this."

"Voii! It's four you idiot! And didn't you just hear Fran, he said he loved that stupid prince!" Squalo said, flaring his sword around.

Levi chuckled. "Soon they'll be screwing each other like bunnies."

Squalo sighed. "Now look what we did! We created hormonal teenagers!"

Suddenly an empty glass bottle was thrown to Squalo's head, immediantly knocking him out on the floor, Lussuria looked down, looking over at the one who thrown it.

Xanxus let out a growl. "Let them fuck each other, now they won't be moping around."

Meanwhile upstairs, Bel had finally pinned Fran to the hardwood floor, smirking as he pulled out another knife.

"We're were we froggy? Ushishishi~"

"Sleeping." Fran murmered as he closed his eyes, Bel frowned but got another idea. "Whatever you say Froggy, I'll give you a permanent grave," He leaned in, Fran opened one eye and Bel's mouth was placed onto his.

A smooth, sweet and honest kiss, Fran enjoyed it. Bel leaned back since it was only just a short peck, "I love you too Froggy." He let his murderous smirk appear, Fran shrugged.

"Do I still get that grave?"

"Yes."

"With your name on it?"

"Ye... No! Stupid Frog!"

Fran was suddenly running down the stairs.

"I was only kidding Bel-senpai!"

Bel was close behind, holding his knives tightly in hands as the frog disappeared into the living room. And all was heard was yelling, glass and something very large smashing, then more yelling...

_And the Varia lived happily ever after! _

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Yeah. LOL.<p>

There's my story. I finally finished it! yyaaay!

I just found out the awful weird truth! I share my birthday with Levi.

LOL.

And his Sin is Envy... It makes sense for me...

I'm not loyal to anyone though. I'm not an idiot... on some occasions. I don't have a mustache and I'm not male! I'm actually short... 5'4. Lol.

AHaha!

Anyways.

**Reviews are appreciative since it's my last chapter! :)**

I'm actually getting into the whole B26. I might write a lot more! :)

**No flames or bashing please!**


End file.
